This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This core provides overall administration of the COBRE and associated programs. Overall, we believe the COBRE is being administered in a very efficient manner. In addition to routine administration, Core A duties include organizing outside speakers, weekly seminars, annual symposium, travel, funding pilot projects, graduate student stipends, new faculty startup, and research projects by undergraduate students, medical students, and residents.